<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Web by Spammie_Tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334526">Beyond the Web</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammie_Tales/pseuds/Spammie_Tales'>Spammie_Tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Planet, Gen, Mystery, Other, Protection, Research, Science, Science Fiction, Searching, Short Story, Technology, The Web - Freeform, beach, changes, ten times, the ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammie_Tales/pseuds/Spammie_Tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said it was for research but can we trust that now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten times we went to the beach, water of crystal clear orange lapping around our ankles as we played in the surf.</p><p>Nine times we were merry. Sea birds sang songs of beauty, their voices like bells, as we tried to out do them with our laughter.</p><p>Eight times the sun shone brightly in all of its glorious red.</p><p>But the seventh time saw the introduction of The Web, a device designed to keep us safe from the strange readings coming from the ocean floor.</p><p>Six times we wondered if it was truly useful. Was it really protecting us? In the end we decided that we didn't much care. This beach was for our enjoyment.</p><p>Five times we ignored the threat beyond The Web.</p><p>Four times an echoing chorus of screeching drowned out all other sounds. We should not have gone at night.</p><p>Though the third time we had been warned to stay away we refused. The arrogance of youth shone brightly within us.</p><p>Two times we managed to break through the defences of those that would stop us from reaching the water.</p><p>And finally, on that last day at the beach, we were greeted from the far side of The Web by the cause of the readings, all three million of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>